The invention relates to a swimming aid assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a swimming aid assembly which has adjustable straps to fit a barefoot and various diving boots very well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,860 discloses a flipper assembly which contains two pairs of straps or a strap of a sandal. If the straps are too long, the tying straps may stumble the user while the user is walking along the beach, coast or shore. If the user is stumbled on the rocky coast, the injury of the user may be serious. Further, the longer straps will enter the mesh of the frame so that the leaves cannot function very well. If the straps can just fit a barefoot, then the straps are too short for a diving boot. The dilemma of either providing longer straps or providing shorter straps cannot be solved by the conventional fins, flippers and swimming aid devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,351 discloses a swimming aid device which has a sandal with a plurality of thongs thereon. The thongs cannot be adjusted to fit a barefoot at one time and a diving boot at another time. If a sandal can fit a barefoot, it cannot fit a diving boot. If the sandal can fit a diving boot, it cannot fit a barefoot. Since the sizes of diving boots are not enlarged by multiplying the size of the barefoot in all directions, it is very difficult to make adjustable straps to fit a barefoot at one time and diving boots at other times.